


Balls And Neighbours

by Hekate1308



Series: Purple Ties [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Gen, M/M, References to Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly mated, Dean and Cas give their first private ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balls And Neighbours

It’s their first private ball since their mating, and Dean is terrified.

He’s never given a ball before. He was always the one who served the tea and looked after the children, not the proud mated omega who organized everything.

And he doesn’t want this to throw a bad light on Cas. Their mating produced enough gossip as it is.

Dean Winchester, the omega spinster, “catching” the dashing Captain Novak. How the poisonous tongues in the neighbourhood wagged.

A gentle hand on the small of his back. A deep voice in his ear, “Don’t worry, I’m sure everything will be fine.”

He snorts in a very unlike-omega way, which only results in his mate gently kissing his neck in full view of the servants.

They are used to it, so it doesn’t bother him.

What bothers him is the setup of the –

“Dean” Cas pulls him into his arms. “It’s just a ball.”

“It’s our first ball, Cas. And you don’t have to prove yourself.”

“Prove yourself?” Dean turns around to see Cas frown. “What do you mean?”

Dean sighs and slumps into his embrace.

“I’m your omega. I’m supposed to make sure everything is perfect. Anything that goes wrong will reflect poorly on us, our home.”

“Dean, you know I don’t care about that. Let them think what they want, let them talk. Your perfections have long been speaking for themselves, it’s not your fault if they don’t hear.”

Of course his wonderful mate, the man who has chosen him against all odds, would say that. But Dean, even now that he is happier than he has ever been, isn’t deaf. He hears the whispers, the rumours.

_Cas brings his hand up to his mouth to press a gentle kiss on his palm, his eyes promising more to come. Dean hears Sam snicker next to him but pays no attention. Two months mated, and he still has trouble remembering every morning that this is not a dream._

_“No, I have no idea how much” he hears Mrs. Talbot whisper behind them. “But some money has to have been exchanged... Captain Novak had so many options. Dean was definitely smitten with him. I think his brother helped matters move along. Mr. Winchester has always been so nice to him...”_

_He’s not angry because Mrs. Talbot is gossiping about him. He knows her too well for taht. But how dare she question the motives of his alpha –_

_“Oh yes Mrs. Talbot I am sure a war hero of a very wealthy family needed to be bought to find a mate” Mrs. Leeds tells her, “it seems the only logical explanation. And yet it does fail to explain their courtship.”_

_“Courtship?”_

_“You would not insinuate that an omega i am very close to would forget himself so far to allow an alpha such liberties as taking rides with him unless they were courting?”_

_Dean really loves Mrs. Leeds._

Mrs. Leeds has been invited tonight, of course, as have Sam and Jess and most of their neighbours.

Dean’s father-in-law will be there too, since he graced them with a visit a few weeks ago. Living with him has been far easier than he thought it would be, since Lord Novak has precious little to say to his son and even less to what he still considers a misalliance and prefers to spend his days in the library in “quiet contemplation” as he calls it.

Still, his presence makes it even more important that this day be a success.

Despite knowing he’ll never get his full approval Dean wants him to think his son took a good mate.

It’s silly, really. He’s done everything he could think of; the house they have made their own looks beautiful. He never thought he’d have another home than the room his brother gave him, and sometimes, being master off all of this can still feel overwhelming; but his wonderful captain is always there to ease his worries.

The servants are ready as well – and thankfully they are blessed with good, loyal ones too; in fact, he has known most of them for a long time. Once word got around that they were establishing themselves as Sam’s and Jess’ neighbours they began to present themselves on their doorstep, eager for work.

The first guests are bound to arrive soon. He’s rather sure it’ll be Sam and Jess; they are almost as excited about this ball as they were about their own first invitation during the season. And they were bad enough, then. It was all Dean could do to stop Sam from screwing up the settings on the table.

As he suspected, the couple arrives at the earliest acceptable time.

Little Dean squeals in his mother’s arm as he becomes aware who’s waiting him.

“Hey, little man” Dean says, scooping him up, “Look at you! How you’ve grown!”

“You saw him yesterday, Dean” Sam answers, rolling his eyes.

“Nonetheless. You don’t get it Sam, they’re growing like weeds at this stage.”

He always enjoys holding his nephew, especially since he’s most likely incapable of bearing children of his own. Cas knows it and has assured him again and again that he is happy with Dean’s love, and Dean’s love alone.

Still, sometimes he wishes –

“Hello Jess, Sam. Dean” Cas greets them, bowing before the baby in his mate’s arm.

“You dork” Dean says without heat.

Not long after this, Miss Morland arrives. While he’s heard some rumours that she might get engaged soon, for now she’s still single, so she greets them politely and offers to take care of Dean’s nephew, as she should.

Jess is fretting a little. Dean can’t blame here. Little Dean is barely five months old yet; they probably would have left him at home if they weren’t such close neighbours.

“Don’t worry” Dean begins to assure her, but she’s quick to interrupt him, “Believe me, I have trust in Miss Morland.”

So Dean hands his nephew to the happily smiling twenty-seven year old as it strikes him that a year, half a year, a quarter of a year ago almost, this was his part to play during balls. Looking after the children, pouring tea. Sitting in a corner, unwanted and unsought.

Miss Morland seems more than happy to take over his duties as the oldest single omega at the ball, though, if her bright smile is anything to go by.

“Dean? We need to welcome our other guests” Cas tells him, taking his hand. He shakes his head.

“Of course. Sorry, I just – “

He still doesn’t know what made Cas look through the facade and pick him, of all people. But this is their first ball, and he can’t waste his time on idle speculation.

Dean can’t help but grin after they have received all their guests properly and looks over to Sir Novak. Apparently Lord Crowley of all people has decided to engage him in conversation, and his father-in-law looks very uncomfortable indeed.

Crowley just has this effect on people. Sam doesn’t like him much either, although Dean has learned since his meeting that, to his surprise, he and Crowley actually get along quite well now that it is no longer improper for him to speak to alphas outside his family.

He catches his mate’s sleeve. “Your father doesn’t seem very pleased with the company he has”.                                       

Cas joins him in his laughter, even though there’s a faint blush on his cheeks Dean will only understand some time later.

They have to separate for a while to entertain their guests; Dean makes a point of first visiting Miss Morland’s and his nephew’s counter. Little Dean recognizes him and makes excited noises before the others look up.

Mrs. Leeds, who has just joined Miss Morland, grins.

“Dean! What a wonderful decoration. Please tell me you and your mate will lead.”

“He insists on it”.

While it would be perfectly normal for any mated pair to proudly lead as the first couple, Dean would have been content to leave the place to Sam and Jess, considering Sam is, practically if not biologically, his older alpha brother.

But Cas kept talking about how he can’t wait to make the other alphas jealous, and Dean can’t really begrudge him that.

So soon enough Cas approaches him with a bright grin. Lord Novak, still in Lord Crowley’s clutches (the last thing Dean overheard Lord Crowley was asking something along the lines of “And your sister is well, I trust?”), can’t hide his frown of disapproval when Cas drags him into a quick kiss before saying, “It’s time.”

“I guess it is”.

And then he’s dancing with his mate once more, and nothing else matters.

Time flies by. Everyone seems to be having a good time, even Misses Demsey and Saville who have found some new suitors already.

“Mr. Novak” someone greets him.

“Lord Crowley” he answers, gratefully accepting the glass of wine the older alpha offers him.

“You have been dancing quite a lot, and always with the same partner. Your father-in-law is not exactly pleased with the attention your mate is bestowing on you.”

He knows him well enough by now never to take him seriously, even though he’s probably right about Lord Novak.

“Oh? I hope the spectacle didn’t disturb you in equal measure.”

“Me? God forbid.”

“So you don’t regret accepting our invitation. One satisfied guest, at least.”

“The only thing I regret is that I happen to be so much older than you.”

“Barely nineteen years.”

“I wasn’t aware you knew my age exactly.”

“There are many things you’re not aware of, I gather” Dean says, enjoying their banter.

But just then his mate comes to bustle him away.

“Yes, Cas?” Dean asks as soon as they are out of earshot. “What about the drinks? I thought we had enough wine – “

“We do” Cas says, somewhat sulkily.

It only takes Dean a second to catch on.

“Cas, were you – jealous?”

Cas huffs and says nothing.

Dean laughs; he can’t help it.

“I’m terribly sorry, my alpha. How about another dance?”

Cas doesn’t answer. Dean sighs and draws him close, in full few of all their guests.

“Cas, come on. It’s your bite on my neck, not anyone else’s. And I wouldn’t trade my mate for the world.”

That does the trick. Cas relaxes against him, takes his hand.

“Fine. One more dance.”

Naturally, this becomes a whole set of dances.

Dean cannot find it in himself to chastise him for the rest of the evening.

Or afterwards.


End file.
